coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9771 (15th May 2019)
Plot Peter continues to row with Ken, telling him that knowing Carla is alive would have been enough to bring him back from the brink. Ken doesn't agree and is angry for Roy for going against his wishes, saying that he wouldn't understand as he's not a father. Seb and Alina decamp to No.11. Abi is hurt that Seb acted like she wasn't there. Tracy can't find anything in the flat as Liz cleans so often. Their argument ends with Liz throwing Tracy's knickers in her face. Kirk is excited about the tour and asks Beth to be happy for him. She comes clean about the nature of the tour, telling him he's being set up for people to laugh at him. Natalie gets drunk in the Rovers instead of going back to work. David has to close up to go and fetch her. Carla is overjoyed when she wakes up to find Peter by her bedside. He doesn't mention his drinking, saying he's been away in Portsmouth. With his encouragement, she agrees to see a psychiatrist and social worker. Following an examination, she's put on antipsychotic medication and told she can go home tomorrow. Johnny wants her to stay at the Rovers but Peter is adamant she's going to No.1. Steve tries to convince Tracy that they should spend their £20,000 house deposit on the Street Cars app. Peter is aghast when Ken refuses to have Carla at No.1; Peter is in no fit state to look after her. Seb opens up to Alina about his rough upbringing and shows her photos of Charlie and Lexi. In the barbers, a drunken Natalie annoys Nick by making snide digs about his dodgy dealings. Nick demands David do something about it. Alina abandons Seb for a few hours but refuses to say why. Roy offers up his flat for Carla and Peter to live in. A despondent Kirk feels better when Abi makes him see that he's putting smiles on people's faces, even if it's at his expense. He decides to join the tour. Tracy demands Steve start doing illegal street pick-ups to make more money instead of using their deposit. Ken is afraid that the strain of looking after Carla will make Peter drink and absolves himself from the situation. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Jay - Sam Glen *Consultant - Olwen May *Social Worker - Lola Sonola Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Carla's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter arranges to care for Carla at home; Tracy encourages Steve to break the law in pursuit of profit; and Seb invites Alina to stay the night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,299,246 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue *Tracy McDonald: "This morning - didn't know where my knickers were." *Liz McDonald: "Well, that's hardly a first, is it?" *Tracy McDonald: "Oh, that is rich, coming from somebody that uses her knickers as ankle warmers!" Category:2019 episodes